daily craziness II
by mysterius-lady-n-black
Summary: this is sequel to all in daily craziness...this is different one shot stories based of the same concempt and before&after that...R
1. meet rest of the family

_**okay this new story is continued from my last story **_all in day of craziness_** with some of the same OC characters and different one-shot stories that maybe more than one chapter if say but will bounce around since my muse and evil pet monkey are working against me**_

_**Steve and Danny have been partners for a few months and this is where the team meets his other family members and then the kids meet  
**_

* * *

Steve walked into the common area of the offices to see Officer Miko Kalani standing just outside the 5-0 leaders office, "Miko what's up?"

Miko pointed his head to the two people in his office, "They wanted to come up but didn't have passes and since seem to have same last name."

"You concluded that were somehow related?" the other man nodded and they walked in. "Miko Kalani meet by brother Bryan and son Matthew."

Matt looked up from his tablet, "Daddy!"

Steve caught him as launched at him and the teen looked at him annoyed, "You were supposed to pick us up today for football practice."

"Sorry got caught up in a case here but how did you even get here?"

He gave him a look that Danny would say got from him, "I don't know walked what...two miles here."

Danny, Chin and Kono walked in and spotted the group, "What you think that's about?" Kono asked.

Both men shrugged, "Have no idea about the kid and teen," Danny said. "Shall we go find out?"

Just than the three walked out, "Steven, care to share with rest of the class?"

Matt hid his head in his father's shoulder, "Bryan and Matt my team mates."

Kono and Chin remembered the teen, "Has been a summer since been back here."

Bryan smirked at his father's old partner, "Yeah, was busy football so was here briefly last summer and a few months ago."

Danny was confused, "Okay someone want to explain."

Steve decided to, "How about over dinner?"

The ride to Kamekona's was quick and they found a table, "A shrimp truck already Kamekona?"

The big man came over when their orders were ready, "Three shrimp platters and two chicken platters."

"Wow, never seen you pass up chance to have shrimp," Danny said.

Bryan was first to speak, "Actually Matt is allergic to seafood."

After dinner was eaten the teen and boy went to the beach leaving them there, "Want to share? Since these two already know."

"Bryan is my little brother who was one when my mother died but came back here every summer for last few years which is how Chin knows him," he told him. "As for Matt that's a little more complicated to explain right now."

"He looks like a mini you so guessing son."

Kono was surprised, "Would have to agree with Danny."

"I met his mother when stationed at Coronado about three years ago but things didn't work out between us and got custody."

Danny nearly choked on his soda, "Wow, and his mother just let you? I mean not that you're not crazy."

"She really didn't have much of a choice when he was born positive of cocaine."

Kono looked to where the boys were playing, "Wouldn't think-"

"He has mostly been staying with his uncle on her side."

Gracie skipped over to them, "Danno."

He picked her up, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Her driver was not far behind, "Sorry, her mother asked me to drop her off here said have you call her."

Danny walked off a little and dialed his ex-wife, "Rachael."

"Daniel had been trying to call you but didn't answer and had to go to Vegas with Stan."

He rubbed his face, "Rachael how did you know weren't in middle of a case?"

"Daniel you always want more time with her so find something," she said hanging up.

Gracie smiled as spotted the newcomers, "Hi, who are you?"

Matt hid his head in his father's shoulder, "I am Matty."

She tried to hand him a fry, "Want one?"

He looked at his dad before taking it, "Thanks Gacie."

She turned to the teen, "Uncle Steve what's up?"

"Gracie this is my little brother Bryan and son Matt."

She giggled, "That's so cool didn't know you had siblings or a son."

Danny pulled her into his lap, "Long story but joining us for dinner?"


	2. day at range

_**Steve takes out his partner to shooting range and what could happen there?  
**_

* * *

Over the last week 5-0 had been enjoying the quietness that seemed to fall over the island with no new cases the last few days after a really bad one left Steve with dislocated shoulder and Chin with quite a few more bruises. That morning Steve woke up a little when the bed dipped and someone curled up against his body, "Morning sailor."

He wrapped his good arm around her waist, "Didn't know you were coming back for another two weeks."

She turned around facing him, "OP ended so got an early leave."

He kissed her passionately, "That's good for you but you okay?"

"We lost a few people so you know...but good to be back here with you."

He rested his head on top of hers as listened to her fall asleep but figured she was there and not at her place for some comfort. After bad OP one way or another they always seemed to find each other and even if a little try to find comfort in each other. He had missed her the last five months since seen her right before his last mission with the Seals but thought she was there as a way to also comfort him finally after losing his father.

/*/*/*/

In the morning Bryan was the first one to wake up and opened the door to Danny who was there, "Morning kiddo."

The teen yawned, "Morning Danny."

"He out running thirty miles or actually taking it easy?"

Matt came down next rubbing his eyes, "Hi Danny."

"Wow, you slept in?" he asked as saw his partner come down in shorts. "Has to be a first."

Steve glared at his partner before grabbing some coffee, "I do that once in a while Daniel you know."

"Well, the governor has called already saying unless get a case we have the day off to rest and after that last case we need it."

Bryan looked at the two, "What happened? Know you dislocated your shoulder."

"Chin got in a fight with a suspect so is pretty bruised and Kono is just tired."

Catherine walked down slowly, "Morning boys and..."

Danny smiled at the brunette, "You must be Catherine am Danny."

They shook hands, "Aw, have heard your name a few times."

Danny glared at his partner, "Am sure he has a few times but nice to finally meet you."

"If off today then why are you here?" Steve asked annoyed.

This got a smirk from th blonde man, "I have paperwork that needs to be done by _YOU_ she wants today."

He snatched the papers from him, "Could have done them at the office."

"Yes but than would have found some way out of doing them so thought keep you company."

"I didn't hit my head that hard last night Daniel."

Catherine finished her coffee, "Come on boys let's get to school."

Once they left, "Danny you don't need to stay."

Danny smirked, "Am sure oyu have enough around here to do but with your arm can't drive for few more days."

They head into the living room where turn on some game and start the paperwork.

/*/*/*/

A few hours later they finish up and after dropping it off they sit in the car, "So what now?" Danny asked his partner. "No work."

"How about the shooting range?" he suggested. "I know one that might like."

Danny followed his direction, "An outdoors one but how come here?"

He led him inside where tall man was at the counter, "Steve, was been years."

The have a bro hug, "Raul Young meet my partner Danny Williams."

They shake hands, "Have heard about the task force good for you bro."

"Raul and me served together years ago but got anything good to try out today?"

He led them to the back, "Have a few new ones: AR-15, M24, M4 carbine and Remington Model 870 sure your partner might like."

Danny grinned, "Yeah, he never let's me use the shotgun."

Steve shook his head, "Chin knows how to use it better but can try here."

Danny smirks as the man leads them outside away from anyone, "You two can have this to yourselves."

After some pointers they have a blast on trying out the different weapons there and Danny got use to using the shotgun and understood why Chin liked it so much. They stayed there about two hours before leaving and heading to meet Kono and Chin for lunch, "Wow, look like you two had fun," Kono said.

Chin remarked, "And not kill one another."

Danny sighed, "No we went to shooting range and Rambo here was in his element."

"And you didn't invite us along?" Kono said sounding hurt.

"Next time we do will bring you with," Danny told her. "Chin no wonder like the shotgun awesome to use."

Chin shruggedg, "Well, once get the hang of it not hard to use."

"He has a few bruises from when didn't hold it right first," Steve told him.

"But did get the hang of it. A little more practice think before will try using it in the field."

"GOOD!" rest of them said at once.

"The reason he's in a good mood is because his woman is on the island."

Chin and Kono could help but laugh, "That explains the funny grin since got here," Kono said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Babe, you always have funny grin for a while after chatting with her on the phone and have it now."


	3. adding to the ohana

_**thanks **_delia cerrano_** for the idea of them getting a nanny after he gets full custody of Gracie**_

* * *

Things seemed to be working for Danny while he got custody of his daughter when the judge ruled that his ex couldn't take his daughter off the island without him agreeing. While he was working on finding a new place to stay he was going to stay with Steve leaving two little ones to share a room since he had enough room. They agreed would be good idea to get a nanny to be there with the kids when needed to be watched. Danny ended up transferring to a public school that wasn't far from 5-0.

/*/*/*/

Danny woke up in the morning and as he grabbed cup of coffee when there was a knock on the door and he opened to see a woman in her late twenties and a little boy so they shook hands and walked inside offering the man cup of coffee, "You must be Ella Ramos. Thanks for coming this morning."

"Your welcome and must be Det Williams."

"You can call me Danny actually and as you can see my partner is away on something to do with the Navy until tomorrow."

"He did say was in the Navy reserves."

"Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"I am 26, single mother while my ex lives here on the island but sees him every other week. I was in the military until last year. I have a degree a in child psychology."

He nodded as sipped his coffee, "Well, most of the time will be the two kids but Bryan is fifteen and of course has his own thing going. Gracie mom did just move back to the mainland and will make few trips a month when she can to see her. As for Matt his mother well...comes and goes. Why leave the Navy?"

"Due to an injury was discharged."

Gracie walked down the stairs, "Morning Danno."

He lifted her onto the counter, "This is Ella, she will be your nanny."

She thought it over, "Cool need more woman around here."

Danny glared at his daughter, "Thanks monkey."

"What? All there is aunt Kono and sometimes aunt Catherine."

"Seems more men huh?" Ella asked earning a smile.

"There's uncle Steve, Chin, Charlie, Max and Kamekona."

"I can see your point there kiddo."

"Monkey how about you get the boys up and get breakfast."

Kono and Chin knocked before walking in, "Nice to see the boss choose one finally," Kono remarked. "Kono Kalikaua."

Chin shook her hand, "Chin Ho Kelly."

Bryan walked down yawning, "Morning y'all."

"And the cranky teen there is Bryan."

"So what did you do in the military?" Danny asked. "What Rambo isn't the only one to do background check."

"It's alright actually spent time in the Navy and did stint with Naval Intelligence."

Kono was grinning, "That's why the boss likes you so much."

Danny saw the confused look, "My partner is a Seal in the reserves and his girlfriend is the same."

"I didn't know that. He didn't say a thing."

"That's because he's the silent type around here for sure."

/*/*/*/

That night Ella was working on a paper when could hear something outside and pulled out her gun in time for someone to walk through the door. Steve got back early and shocked to see a woman pointing a gun at him until recognized her, "Ella it's just me."

She put the gun on the table, "Sorry about that Mr McGarrett wasn't expecting anyone for a while."

He rubbed his sore shoulder with arm in a sling, "Got an early flight home and can call me Steve. How were they?"

"Put them to sleep not more than few minutes ago but they were great."

Danny walked through the door, "Wow, you look like crap," he walked her to the door watching her leave. "Wow, you found the right one. Gracie connected with her moments after meeting her seems both think around too much testosterone. What happened to you?"

He waved him off, "Nothing just sore shoulder needs to stay still."

"Go get some sleep you look like crap."

/*/*/*/

Over the next week the kids got into the routine of having her there every morning to cook breakfast and get them off to school. She and her son Liam didn't take long to learn to fit with rest of the team fitting in just like been there for years. Gracie and Matt quickly became attached to her and the same way around. The kids got used to having her around all of the time but loved that did have someone around that was like ohana. Liam became fast friends with Matt and seems a crush formed between him and Gracie.


	4. grow up to fast

_**I realise the last chapter was a little off the other story but thought why no add it in there; this one Danny has to deal with his little girl crush**_

* * *

Gracie was sitting outside her school happy that it as a long weekend and the eleven-year-old planned on enjoying it, "Hi uncle Steve." He smirked as dropped the boy off first before heading to his place, "Uncle Steve is aunt Catherine around?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, she has leave this weekend but how come?"

"Just some girl talk want to have."

He knew by now not to laugh, "Sure coming over for dinner anyways can do it then."

Danny was waiting when pulled up to his place and she hugged her uncle, "See you later."

Catherine looked up when he walked inside the house, "What's with that look sailor?"

"Seems that Gracie wants to have a girl talk with you tonight."

Catherine loved that the little girl thought could come to her about anything more than rest of the team except maybe Kono.

"What you think it's about?"

He shrugged, "Have no idea but have to see."

/*/*/*/

A few hours later, Chin arrived with some meat for the grill while Danny and Gabby was the last to get there with the beer. Gracie ran into the backyard to see Steve starting the grill and locked eyes with him which he pointed his head inside. Catherine was making something with CJ on her hip when the little girl walked in, "Hi aunt Catherine."

"Hi Gracie want to help make a salad and we can talk?" she asked her.

Gracie started peeling carrots, "How do you tell when boy likes you?"

"Sometimes like your uncle he would try to find ways even out of his way to be nice to me or some boys maybe mean but grin all the time."

She blushed, "What if their always finding an excuse to be around you even if for seconds?"

"That could be another way too. You have a crush on someone?"

"This boy been going to school with for few years now and we have so much fun together."

She looked at the preteen, "And what about you?"

"I mean...we hang at recess and during gym class try to be on the same team."

"You mean have crush on Liam?" she nodded.

She leaned against the counter, "We have so much fun together during and after school."

Danny watched his daughter and turned to his partner, "What's that all about?"

"She's all you so what do I know?"

"Yes, but has been anxious to speak to her since got home from school."

He sighed, "Have no idea Daniel must be a girl thing maybe."

Danny walked in right at the end, "Wah, you're not supposed to be crushing on anyone until your eighteen."

Both girls turn to him, "No way Danno."

Steve stood in the doorway, "Can't stop her from growing up Danny but no dating until married."

Gracie glared at her two favorite people, "So unfair you know that? Mom said until 15."

Catherine listened to that all as preteen left the room, "Danny, can't help it her growing up so enjoy it while she still loves her daddy so much."

Danny sighed, "When did she start thinking boys weren't icky?"

Steve and Catherine chuckled, "Wait Danny in a few years will have Jacklyn chasing them too."

The blonde man groaned, "All need to think about having three teenagers at once."

Catherine smirked, "You two will have your hands full for a few years while Matt is still around then too."

"Thanks for that thought. A mini Rambo running around the island chasing woman."

Catherine found Gracie outside and sat next to her, "I can't believe Danno and uncle Steve."

"You know he just doesn't like the idea of you growing up."

She sighed, "When you were my age was your dad the same way?"

"I had three older brothers that did it for me after all my father was in the military and never around that much."

"But what should I do about him?"

"Your dad or the boy?"

"Both of them."

"They will have to get use to the idea whether like it or not. As for the boy hangout with him and be friends."

/*/*/*/

That night after the dinner was over Danny carried his sleeping daughter into her room and when laid her in her bed he watched her sleep over sometime. He didn't know when she stopped thinking boys were the worst thing but didn't want to think that in a year tops she would stop thinking he was the greatest dad ever and start hating everything. He knew that Catherine was right that he needed to let her grow up but would enjoy her while it lasted. Gabby leaned against the doorway, "You okay?"

He kissed her, "Yeah, just...growing up to fast...seems like yesterday she thought boys were bad."

"Danny she will always be your little girl but the more think about it means you're doing something right."

He pulled her into the living room to watch movie, "What's that mean?"

"The fact that she is willing to talk to something means a lot."

"I remember when she had a problem she came running to me to fix it."

She laughed and kissed him again, "Some things mom and dad can't fix and that's when run to her favorite aunt or uncle."

He sighed pulling her against him and yawned, "I may not like it but no dating until either of them are thirty."


	5. soft side pt1

_**ths chapter and next is the team gets to see a side of their team leader that never get to see that much and like it  
**_

* * *

Over the last week 5-0 had been working to trying to bust a drug cartel there on the island when finally ended with a shootout killing three gunman and left Steve and Kono with gunshot each which is why Danny and Chin were in the waiting room of Tripler Army Medical Center. Dr Travis Carter had been with another one of his favorite but annoying pateints when a nurse knocked on the door and pooked her head inside, "Doctor, your fav patient is in ER waiting for you."

He groaned, "Never a dull moment with that man."

Kono looked up as the door opened, "Doc good to see you."

He smiled at the woman, "Officer Kalakaua don't see you here that much."

"Usually Danny is the one here with him but this time..."

Steve rolled his eyes, "Make it sound like do this on purpose."

Travis grinned at his long time friend, "Commander I can always find nurse Cheri."

He shook his head, "Okay for now will behave."

Danny chuckled as walked in with Chin, "Am sure she's wandering around here after hearing your here."

"Bite me Danno."

"No thank you...willl leave that to when Catherine gets back."

"Okay children don't make me sedate both of you."

The cousins laughed, "They been this way for days so go for it."

The man checked them over, "Both need some stitches and CT scan to check your head but good."

"When can we get out of here?" Kono asked.

Steve snatched his phone from his partner and dialed a number but looked at his friend when a familiar _'Old Time Rock & Roll that kind of music soothes the soul.'_ Everyone looked at the doctor and Danny burst out laughing at the ringtone, "Nice one there doc."

He pulled out the phone, "Took it from patient not long ago so could get some sleep."

Steve snatched the phone and unlocked it, "Where is she?"

"Like said getting some sleep and once get checked over can see her or not at all."

Catherine woke up when her door opened a little later, "Hey sailor."

Her eyes weren't open as he approached the bed, "Lt how come didn't call?"

"Seeing as doctor stole my phone," she said annoyed. "And on some good pain meds."

The bed dipped when sat on edge, "What happened?"

"A mission gone bad and," she leaned against his side taking in his scent. "Small tear in meniscus."

He pecked her on the lips yawning as Danny walked in, "Figured would find you in here...hello Catherine."

She finally opened her eyes a little to see rest of the team there, "What you do?"

When no one said a thing Danny answered, "Shootout but nothing more than a few grazes."

A nurse with dark hair walked in that all knew to well- _Cheri_, "Visiting hours were over an hour ago and one visitor is staying."

/*/*/*/

A few days had passed and Danny looked up from where he as speaking to a young petty officer at Pearl when heard his partner curse something under his breath and looked up to see his partner's not-girlfriend walking not far from them on crutches and they caught up to her, "Cath, you should be at home resting. Not on that knee."

She rolled her eyes, "I am more than capable of walking around here before a meeting."

Danny was leaning against his Camaro, "Morning Catherine. Rambo leave the woman alone or forget she still can kick your ass."

Both turned to glared at the blonde man who said nothing, "Why are you here in the first place?"

"I have a meeting with the higher-ups about my leave coming up and what will do about that."

Danny shook his head, "Are they trying to make you go back on ship?"

"I don't know but have to get going."

By the time they were finished questioning some young petty officers that had been at a bar before someone was killed when noticed Catherine headed their way. She leaned against the Camaro waiting for them to join her, "Need a ride back?"

She sat in the passenger seat on quiet ride back and headed to Steve's office where could tell she hadn't slept to well, "Cath, you okay?"

She sat on his couch, "Admiral with some persuasion gave me shore duty for next two months."

He couldn't hide his grin, "Love having you on shore but?"

"Nothing more than usual but doc doesn't want me driving on it for another week at least."

He raised an eyebrow, "I tell you the same thing and ignore me but when doctor says it you listen?"

She pulled him to stand in front of her, "He outranks me and the admiral made it an order."

"Will have to remember that next time need to."

She smacked his leg, "I can find ways to have Danny do the same thing sailor."

"So how long you off duty? I recall a few dinners are in order."

She took his hand to stand up, "How about we start with ride home and go from there? Am looking for something that isn't made in a galley."

"How about Rainbow before pick up a little boy who asks at least twice a day when you will be home."

She laughed wincing and didn't miss the look he shot her, "Bruised a few ribs but nothing to bad would love to see him and have alone time with you."

/*/*/*/

TBC


	6. soft side pt2

_**ths chapter and next is the team gets to see a side of their team leader that never get to see that much and like it  
**_

* * *

Matt smiled when his teacher told him was time to go home a little early and spied his father at the door and rushed over. Steve scooped him up in his arms after having grabbed his things and once got to his truck the little boy smiled at the woman sleeping there. On the way back to house he stopped off to get some lunch for them when got to his place he carried his sleeping son to his room then carried her inside setting her in htier bedroom before grabbing some of her painkillers along with bottle of water setting them on the side table. He talked to Danny who had no leads on the case but seemed that soon they had the killer.

But dinnertime, Danny arrived with Gracie with Kono had brought the beer and Chin grabbed some steaks. Bryan came home at the same time that Chin pulled up and headed upstairs to grab a shower and when came down the 7-year-old ran into his arms, "Hi Gracie."

She smiled and rushed off to hug her uncle Steve, "Hey kiddo."

Catherine woke up a little later to small body crawling on the bed and brushed against her bad knee, "Arghhh."

He frowned, "Sorry Cat wanted to wake yuo."

She pulled him into her lap, "It's okay buddy just have a bad knee right now."

He looked around not seeing teh crutches and ran to find his father, "Daddy, I went to wake Cat and might have hurt her knee."

"I am sure you didn't mean to btu will check on her," he said finding her sipping water. "Matt is worried about you."

She yawned as took her painkillers, "Didn't mean to make him feel that way."

He helped her stand up walking her to a lanai chair, "Seems that forgot the crutches at the base."

Danny went back to arguing with Chin about how to grill, "So what happened?" Kono asked her friend.

Steve had propped up her leg situating it between his legs with ice pack, "Classified but have small tear to my meniscus."

Danny whistled, "Guess that means will be sticking around for few weeks? Good super seal has been lost without you around."

"Shut it Danny," Steve said tossing towel behind him at his partner.

Gracie came over, "Aunt Catherine you want to color? Always makes me feel better."

Steve watched as the woman he loved but didn't tell her enough colored, "Are you two done or never going to eat?"

After they had finished cooking on the grill seemed that started to rain so moved the food and kids inside when put it all on the table. After was eaten Gracie ran off with Matt to his room to play there while Danny plopped down in one chair when Steve set another icepack on her knee after sitting down on the couch where she leaned against his chest. Chin grabbed everyone another beer and passed them around while Danny grabbed the remote to flip through the channels until Kono snatched it from him, "Hey football game, really?"

She rolled her eyes, "Have a problem find something else to do."

Steve looked at the TV, "Cowboys vs Redskins, really?"

Kono and Catherine share a grin, "Come on boss afraid your team will lose?"

"Have no idea what talking about Kono my team is much better then them this year."

Catherine laughed wincing when her rib protested, "Redskins are good this year but nothing compared to my Cowboys."

He sat up and moved to grab some ice tea with her painkillers and another icepack, "Keep thinking that," he pulled her against his body where pillowed her head on his chest enough so he bad knee was between his legs. "They maybe doing good this year but nothing like my team."

Danny chuckled at their banter, "Don't get him started or never will hear the end of this for days."

"What's that supposed to mean Danny?"

Chin shook his head, "Okay, children don't start."

"What meant to say was that since been away he has started to become more unbearable each day."

"HEY," Steve feigned being hurt. "I havent tried to kill anyone as of lately."

Gracie walked back into the room to crawl into Kono lap, "What you watching?"

Kono smiled, "Uncle Steve's team losing to Catherine's team."

Catherine sighed, "And he doesn't want to admit he will lose his bet."

/*/*/*/

After sometime they had settled into watching the football game and Steve was keeping quiet considering that Gracie was still there, "Yeah," Catherine and Gracie said at the same time causing rest of the group to turn to the two doing a dance in their seats.

Steve grumbled something, "Is it really necessary to corrupt the little girl?"

Catherine turned around to face him, "Have no idea what you mean but don't be a sore loser."

He glared at her but could see she was ready to fall asleep, "Were only losing 36-21 so have a chance."

Chin chuckled, "Not sure there are that many woman out there willing to watch football on a Saturday night much less with us."

Kono reached over punching his shoulder and Gracie giggled, "Aunt Kono and Catherine aren't like the rest."

"Thank you Grace that's really nice," Kono said hugging her.

"They both had loads of male cousins so makes sense that they like it."

Catherine yawned, "I have three brothers so was that or have nothing to watch."

Danny snickered, "Am sure that there was far more things to do."

"And sure you didn't use your athletic skills to get with someone, huh?"

Steve and Danny shared a look, "Have no idea what you mean."

Gracie was confused, "What's that mean?"

Kono looked at them over her head, "Nothing just them being weird."

"And sure that wont be passed down," Danny told him. "Or if you two ever have kids."

"You make that sound like a bad thing," Gracie told her father. "Think would make cute little kids."

"Look at Matt he's adorable," Kono said.

"And turning out to be mini ninja in training for sure."

Steve shook his head, "All make sound like a bad thing for once."

Catherine glanced at the TV, "Your depressed because you just lost the game."

He wrapped arm around her waist, Your team just got lucky."

Kono and Danny were laughing, "If didn't know better would say sore loser."

He tossed pillow at his partner, "Shut it Danno."

/*/*/*/

After another hour they decided to let Gracie pick what to watch and she found Jane and the Dragon and curled up in her father's lap while Catherine after another dose of painkillers soon drifted of to sleep while Chin and Kono fell asleep. Steve slipped from under her and went to find some blankets dropping a blanket of all of them and crawled back under where Catherine was asleep but couldn't sleep so ended up sitting on the beach.

Danny woke up to see his partner there so found him sitting there, "You doing okay babe?"

He didn't look up at him, "I am fine just can't sleep."

"Sure, usually you have your girlfriend in there here and have a reason not to sleep but right now your out here."

"One: she isn't my girlfriend and two: not like could do anything with all of you here."

"You have committment issues so don't want to define what you have with each other. With that injury we both know she will be having trouble getting around for first few days so take advantage of that and make her realize what you mean to her."


	7. tackle someone and corruption?

_**tiring morning turns into trouble for the afternoon leading to corruption?  
**_

* * *

Two weeks had passed and Steve woke up when could feel the warm body pressed against his side start to shake and opened his eyes knowing the signs that she was having a nightmare he pulled her into his arms whispering, "Cath, your okay."

She mumbled something into his chest, "Mmmm," he continued to rub circles and whisper until confident that her breathing even out and she was once again asleep and he took a while but soon followed figuring was going to be another long night after all she been having nightmares since been back.

/*/*/*/

Danny arrived around ten that morning and walked into the kitchen to see Doris sitting at the counter, "Don't you knock Daniel?"

He raised an eyebrow before grabbing some coffee,"Came to check on my partner whose late for work again."

Steve woke up to her asleep on stomach with one hand under a pillow and another over his torso along with his son asleep between them so he carefully got out of bed kissing both on the forehead before grabbing a quick shower than found his partner and mother, "What you doing here?"

Danny glared at the man in cargo shorts and tousled hair, "Log night but why are you here?"

"Because once again you missed meeting with Denning and came to see if still alive."

He looked at his phone as grabbed cup of coffee, "Meeting wasn't until one this afternoon Daniel."

Doris left and Danny asked, "What's really got you looking like crap?"

"Cath has been waking up a few times last week or so with nightmares and Matt came in when storm got bad."

There was a knock at the door before Chin and Kono came walking in, "Morning boss and other boss," Kono said sitting at the table.

Chin passed around cocoa puffs, "Get any sleep last night, brah?"

They ate and Danny dragged his partner off to the mall where they were having a stake out to see if could find a suspect that thought to be there. Steve was sitting in the food court sipped coffee while Danny was doing the same but across the room when spotted their man walking not far. They he caught sight of Danny he took of and both men chased him as headed for the escalators and Steve was going up one while he was going down so leapt across almost at the top and both collided with side of the rail. Danny shook his head as handcuffed the suspect and turned him over to the HPD officers waiting, "Had to do that again?"

Steve glared at his partner as sat up, "Danny I am fine."

"That's why your shoulder looks like that? Last time did that you dislocated your shoulder and once again it happened."

At the hospital Dr Carter was talking to a nurse when heard them before could see the two partners, "I don't need to be here."

"Doc can you pop his shoulder in and maybe knock him out," Danny asked only joking a little. "I don't know for a month or two?"

The doctor grabbed a file and ushered them into a room, "I was starting to think would have quiet time while lady was on leave but nope."

Danny huffed, "It's never a dull moment just been going to Queens."

"Than how come drive all the way here?"

Steve sighed, "Chasing suspect not far from here and a lot easier."

"In other words he can get out of here a lot quicker."

After he popped the shoulder in place, "Need to rest that arm for few days since a nerve or pinch a nerve- _again_."

Danny watched him secure the arm to his body, "One way to make sure don't move to much."

Steve glared at his partner and friend, "Is this really necessary?"

"For any other sane person NO," Danny said. "But for I-am-hurting-but-don't-listen-to-doctors-orders SuperSeal it is."

"Stop corrupting the doctor and get me out of here."

Dr Carter pat him on the good shoulder, "You know love us."

"Bite me both of you."

/*/*/*/

Chin and Kono were still there when arrived a few hours later, "Not good afternoon?" Kono asked.

Danny shook his head, "Tackled a suspect on moving escalator and dislocated his shoulder again and doc made it immobilized for next 72 hours."

Catherine came downstairs yawning, "Good to know."

Steve used his good arm to pull her into his lap, "Your all corrupting her."

Kono was grinning, "We all love you most of the time."

"And someone has to be making sure you make it out alive," Danny told him.

"More like their corrupting me, sailor."

He sighed as she kissed him, "Unbelievable all of you."


	8. fixing things with each other

_**this is how think what could happen after tonight's episode with his decision to end things...this is as if the whole thing with other story hasn't happened...I thought that those two had a good thing going and hope that he would actually get back together with Gabby  
**_

* * *

Steve walked into main area of the offices to see his partner glaring daggers at his monitor and stood in his doorway, "What happened now?"_**  
**_

Danny didn't look up, "Have no idea what men."

"Uh huh, that's why glaring daggers at your monitor for the last half hour how it go with Gabby?"

He sighed, "Decided would be better to end it."

"Danny, just cause you do want Gracie to be hurt from her being hurt only part-time doesn't mean should give the best thing other their your daughter up here.

"You have no idea what are talking about."

He folded his arms across his chest, "I have seen the way those to are around each other and Gracie has handled things like this before and dont you think by her leaving might be more damage to her losing a friend than having her not here?"

"You're giving me relationship advice, nice."

"Cath and me ended things a year or so go. You recall?" he nodded. "Before we got to serious and after she left the island took you knocking some sense into me that if really love a woman than you have to work around obstacles like this to know its true love."

"Dr Froid on me, really? Where that come from?"

He smirked, "Danno you said that almost same thing to me."

"What are you getting at babe?"

"Other than Gracie she's the best thing you have here don't let that go."

/*/*/*/

The next morning with Chin's help seems that wasn't hard to find out where Gabby was staying so he found her sitting at café and walked over, "Gabby?"

She looked up surprised to see him there, "Danny what you doing here?"

He took the offered coffee from waitress, "Took an annoying Neanderthal to talk some sense for me to realize one thing."

She had hoped he would come to her, "And what would that be?"

"That I was looking for a dumb reason to end things but really that don't want to end things with you."

"Than what about our thing? You're not making sense."

"I want to make our thing work no matter how far apart we are. Gracie loves having you around almost as much as me."

"So this is all from listening to your partner?"

"Once in a gray moon he makes sense and yes. We have made a long distance thing work before."

She moved to sit in his lap and kissed him, "I know you don't always think but if want to can do this. When have time will come see you."

He pulled her up tossing some money down, "How about we use my next two days off well?"

"I have a room upstairs until can find a place but museum is comping the place."

/*/*/*/

A couple of days later Danny walked into his office noticing that his partner followed him before sat down, "Babe, why are you following me?"

Steve had a funny grin on his face, "Wondering how your few days went? Did you two make up?"

Danny rolled his eyes, "Yes, went to Denver to talk it over with her and we decided to keep trying this out."

He pat him on the shoulder, "You made it work before and still good."

"You may have given me the idea but was my idea to go through with it."

He shook his head grinning, "Whatever you have to say to make yourself feel better."

/*/*/*/

A few more days had passed seemed that Catherine knew something that none of the guys knew and since she was helping the 5-0 out Steve could see just that. Danny could see that his partner was getting frustrated with something and suggested getting some lunch at Kamekona's. Gabby had heard from her friend where was headed and got a ride there and could see they were all sitting at one of the tables there smiling when Danny saw her but met her half way, "Gabby what you doing here?"

She leaned against his Camaro, "After you left got to thinking that not the same without you around."

He grinned as pulled her into a passionate kiss, "And what did you get from that?"

"That our thing is really important to me and would love to make it work...and found place here on Oahu just as good or even better."

He laguhed and pulled her in for another kiss, "Great but how about we leave them and do something together?"

Steve got a text telling him what planned on doing and shook his head, "Guess we have to do paperwork without him."

/*/*/*/

Around three since he had to go back to work for a meeting Gabby offered to pick Gracie up for his weekend. Gracie got out of school and was chatting with one of her friends while scanning the different cars there and spotted his Camaro but grinned when saw her standing there, "Gabby."

They hugged, "Danno had to work so thought do something."

"Can we make cookies since he was supposed to so can earn badge and would be fun."

She smiled as got in the car, "Sounds good to me."

"How did you get Danno to let you use his car? He complains when uncle Steve insists on driving."

She was smirking, "I have my ways for sure."

"Does this mean your staying here with Danno?"

She pulled up to the store and faced her, "At first Danno thought might be better not to be together but guess something uncle Steve said knocked some sense into him and got the idea would try to make long distance thing work again."

She giggled, "Uncle Steve is really smart and am glad Danno went for you."

"When he left yesterday realized that want to be with both of you all of the time and staying here."

She pulled the woman in a hug, "I am glad since Danno is so much happier with you here and not away."


	9. green eyed monster is here

_**Steve attends a formal event with rest of the team and happens to be same event that Catherine is working with Billy and a client but what could happen when that same client can't keep his hands to himself and up to no good...trouble starts and will end badly?  
**_

* * *

It had been a bad week for 5-0 and didn't help that they were all running on no sleep basically or that Danny could tell his partner was pissed about something. Steve had been seeing less of Catherine since their long string of cases and according to his mother she was working a lot more. After finishing a lead on their latest case that didn't go anywhere they headed to Kamekona to get something to eat and the big man was cleaning a table, "Afternoon brah, haven't been around in few days."

Danny sighed, "Been a long few days that's for sure."

He left and came back with their usual, "I just saw Catherine and some other guy here looking all nice."

Steve raised an eyebrow to that, "What you mean big guy?"

"Both all dressed up but nice as big kahuna does and he was eyeing her the same way that he does."

Danny saw the flash of something on his partner, "They still around here?"

"She took a call and walked down the beach and he was following."

It didn't take long for Danny to catch up with his partner that seemed to find his target not far from them where Catherine was leaning against a Lincoln Town Car on her phone while Billy was watching her and closer than either guy might like. Billy spotted them but glanced to her and met them half way, "Steve and Danny nice to see you."

Danny stood off to the side watching his partner, "What's going on?"

"Lunch break at the moment before head back to work, you?"

"Lead went nowhere so came to get some lunch."

"Didn't know that included flirting with your coworker?" Steve asked him.

"Bro, have no idea what you mean," he lied. "I know better than to hit on your woman."

Catherine frowned when someone wrapped arm around her waist until kissed side of her head, "Hey sailor."

He waited until she hung up, "Wondering when would see you."

She turned to face him and saw something didn't recognize, "We have both been busy with work."

"Yeah that's what Doris was saying last night when Matt called to say goodnight."

She crossed her arms over her chest, "Not sure want to know what implying but need to get back to work."

Danny watched her leave and met with his partner, "Was it something you said?"

"Shut up Danno," he said walking away.

/*/*/*/

That night seemed that their new lead to drug smugglers would lead them to a light class formal party which Denning got them invited to. Danny hoped that his partner could cool his head until the case was over and not lose it but when saw her standing in long black dress that went just above her knees he hoped he made it out in one piece and sent text to Chin warning him. Steve was walking around the extravagant ballroom and had to stop when came across her standing there.

Catherine could feel a lot of guys watching her after all wasn't her idea to wear the dress but the high price lawyer they were protecting who was her date. She glanced around easily spotting Chin she sighed knowing who else would be there. She had lost her date and Billy a while ago both catching up with some friends that were there and she caught a glimpse of Steve walking around and ran right into Billy who pulled her onto the dance floor for a slow dance.

Billy had been looking for her for a while, "I recall this use to be our song."

She smirked as looked around, "I might remember that but what are you doing? Suppose to be working."

He dipped her, "He's talking right now to the Governor and wondering where his date went to."

"Think will go look for him," he let her go.

Danny caught her when she bumped into his and started to fall, "Now see why he's fuming."

She glared at the blonde detective, "That supposed to mean something?"

"Nothing but your definitely teasing him in that nice dress."

She punched his shoulder, "Am working Daniel and so DROP IT!"

Steve and Chin had been listening on the mic, "Sure going to be good with this, Steven?"

"Danny and me can handle in here if want to go-" Chin started but was cut off.

"I am fine let's find this guy," He hissed at them. "And soon."

/*/*/*/

Another few hours had passed and Steve had lost sight of where she had gone off to but something caught his eye when noticed that Catherine was dancing with Diego Ventura and didn't like that she seemed to be enjoying how his hands were all of her. After they busted the man for trafficking drugs without any of the guests knowing what was going on Steve found her standing alone and whispered, "Care to dance?"

She turned around smiling, "Commander didn't see you all night."

He led her to the dance floor, "Am sure we didn't but love the dress."

"After what happened Billy offered to buy everyone drinks."

"Yeah, especially you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That tonight neither of them could keep hands off of you all night."

"No they didn't."

"Obviously you were enjoying it to much to notice."

"Your paranoid."

"You know I am right about this."

"He's doesn't like me anymore and that over guy was a client that got to friendly," she said matter of factly.

He huffed, "Of course he does and is head over heals in love with you."

She laughed at him, "Unbelievable you have been listening to Danny way to much."

Chin caught her before got to far, "I will give you a ride home."

She smiled, "Thank you Chin. Leave the two idiots to head back home."

/*/*/*/

It took them more than three hours to get everything sorted out with the FBI and HPD before could even think of going home. Chin had come back after making sure she made it home and telling his friend he was in a load of trouble. Catherine walked into HQ that morning happy that Chin had come to get her and found both Danny and Steve asleep in their offices. Chin offered her to use the smart table that morning to do some research on potential clients after offered to bring malasada in return.

Danny woke up first and found her bent over the table, "Cath, am sorry about last night."

She didn't turn around, "You're not the one to apologize."

"I am the one that put those thoughts in his head and tried to stop him."

Steve waited until Danny went off somewhere before approaching, "See now the tables has turned."

"Morning there sailor," she said. "Long night?"

He leaned against the table as Billy walked over, "Thought would find you here."

He walked off letting them talk about work and Danny found him in the gym, "Killing the bag wont work."

"Better than the alternative you think?"

"Of stopping the man from taking your wife no."

He glanced at his partner still hitting, "Danny she doesn't flirt with him so means nothing."


	10. really bad few days

_**this is just some random fill in chapter that thought of while try to come up with another one for the moment but waiting for the next episode to come...Steve and the kids are in an accident but can Danny handle losing them if it happens  
**_

* * *

Steve was driving back to from dropping of an old Seal buddy of his back at Pearl and after that he was headed to the office. Matt and Gracie were singing along to the Disney songs that were on the radio when all of a sudden he stopped at a red light they drove through when out of nowhere a sedan slammed into middle of truck causing it to flip three times landing on the roof. Before he passed out all he heard was screaming and that was it.

Danny walked into HQ listening to Chin and looked around noticing that his partner wasn't there which is weird, "Drive alone?"

He looked at the cousins, "Gracie stayed the night with him while her friend whose dad was his former team-mate was in town."

"Am sure they are caught in traffic or something," Chin told him.

Danny pulled out his ringing phone, "Williams...yes sir...thank you...will be there shortly."

"What was that about?" Kono asked.

"That was Duke who responded to car accident," he said as they headed to the cars. "He said someone slammed into side of Steve's truck."

Kono gasped, "Are they okay? Where?"

"Their headed for Queens now and didn't say how bad."

They arrived ten minutes instead of the usual fifteen and were forced to wait.

/*/*/*/

A few hours into the surgery Danny looked over as Rachael and Stan had arrived and they all continued to wait. Kono had called Catherine but seemed the woman was in middle of manuevers but she left a message to call them. Chin was coordinating with Duke in case this wasn't random.

Dr Chang walked into the waiting room, "Family of Grace Williams?"

Danny and Rachael stood, "How's my daughter?" she asked.

"She took knock to the head and a rib broke causing some bleeding but we did stop it. Broke her left arm in two spots."

"When can we see her?"

"She's being taken to ICU right now but were told to not limit the visitors so can see her soon."

Danny hugged his ex, "What about Matthew and Steve McGarrett?"

"I am not sure but will have a nurse look for you."

Danny checked on her and moved to check in with the cousins when another doctor walked in, "Matthew McGarrett?"

"What can you tell us?" Kono asked.

"He did take nasty hit to the head and from the car flipping he was pressed against the straps cracking a rib that punctured a lung."

Kono sighed, "Can we see him?"

"We put him in same room as the little girl that he came in with by orders of Governor Denning."

Dr Carter came in a moment later, "His hard head is a good thing once again, severe concussion that caused a bleed in his skull and dislocated shoulder."

Danny huffed, "He loves to dislocate that shoulder."

"Were monitoring the pressure but nothing alarming right now."

/*/*/*/

The next morning Grace was starting to wake up and looked around to see her mother asleep next to her bed holding one hand that wasn't in a cast but she didn't see her father there and she moved one arm and her mother smiled up at her, "Hi baby."

He helped her take sip of water, "Danno?"

"He's making a phone call but am so glad your okay."

Danny walked in, "Monkey you're awake."

"What ?"

"Your were in a car accident. remember?" Rachael asked.

Took a minute, "Coming back from Pearl and singing when went black. Uncle Steve and Matt?"

Danny kissed her forehead, "Bumps to the head but sleeping."

Matt was waking up, "Daddy?"

Danny moved over, "Sh, buddy you're in a hospital."

"Daddy?"

"He's in another room but get some sleep and will let you call him later."

He closed his eyes, "Kay."

Rachael looked at him, "Can you really?"

"Nothing is going to stop them from talking so easier to do it quick."

/*/*/*/

A few hours later when Steve was coming around and took a few minutes for his eyes to adjust and saw two figures standing not far and Danny walked in, "SuperSeal, nice to see you woke up and once again you found some trouble with the kids this time."

Steve coughed but glared at his partner, "Not my fault."

"How isn't it? You were the one driving when it happened and than-"

Duke stepped in, "It was an accident when a drunk driver blew the red light slamming into the truck."

"Told you," he said coughing some more. "D."

Chin spoke up, "Danny it's no one fault just bad place at the moment but their okay."

"How are they?"

"Gracie has a cracked rib and broken arm while Matt has cracked rib that punctured a lung."

Kono continued, "You hit your head hard causing bleed their watching closely."

Dr Carter walked in, "Which means not leaving for few days."

"Not right," he whispered.

"At least until you can speak without ending in fit of coughing."

/*/*/*/

The next morning Danny was picking his daughter up and smiled as helped her slip shirt on, "Bet will have that covered in no time, monkey."

She smiled, "Kono, Chin and you signed and Matt tried just not uncle Steve."

Steve was sitting up with Matt on the bed when walked in, "Hi Gracie."

Danny placed her on the bed, "At least she's getting out of here this morning."

Matt smiled at her, "Maybe me too."

Steve rubbed his back, "In few days bud."

Danny nodded as understood, "Maybe he can keep you in here."

Matt yawned, "Can twy."

Gracie snickered, "Can we do BBQ when you get out of here?"

Steve high-fived her, "Sounds good to me kiddo."

/*/*/*/

It took another three days for them to be released and the little boy had company almost the whole time whether it was Gracie and Danny with lunch or it was Chin and/or Kono checking on him but no one really could keep Steve out of the room most of the day so his doctor got a comfy chair for him to sit in. Sunday morning Danny was there driving his truck and took minutes to get them situated in there and stopped off at the pharmacy.

Chin and Kono were already there setting up the grill when Danny pulled up where carried the half asleep child setting him on the couch and pushed his partner to sit down on the lanai where Gracie ran over hugging him carefully, "Am glad your home uncle Steve."

He kissed top of her head, "Me to but sorry you were hurt kiddo."

"Danno explained it was a drunk driver that blew the light so not your fault."

Kono came in with ice tea for those two and painkillers, "Danny said you need to take these boss."

He said something under his breath and took them, "What did you bring to eat?"

Kono answered, "Steak and hamburgers for everyone."

"Aunt Kono and me made a salad," Gracie said. "And her pineapple cake."

Steve smiled, "Only pineapple thing that your old man will think of eating."

Danny glared at him, "That's because it's actually really good."

After they had dinner they all headed inside to watch some movies and everyone ended up spending the night there.

/*/*/*/

In the morning Steve woke up to the light glow of the TV going still with some cartoon show playing that Gracie must have turned on before fell asleep. He smiled as saw Bryan standing in the kitchen when the teen showed him the picture had taken of everyone around the room, Gracie asleep in Danny's lap and Matt curled up in his lap. The teen shook his head as passed him two more painkillers with glass of coffee making sure took them before leaving and sending the pictures around.


	11. first not-date and dance gone wrong

**_Danny has to except his daughter is growing up and let's her attend a dance but of course something happens and who do you think comes to the rescue- uncle Steve (this time of course) and some more teens get into bigger trouble_  
**

* * *

Gracie was sitting in her homeroom class and working on some paper that was due for history of the military that her history wanted her to write but looked up when Liam Ramos walked into the room and couldn't help but smile. He was a little taller than her with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. His mother was still working as a nanny mostly for her uncle but agreed to help out now that Gabby and Danny were expecting. He took a seat next to her, "Hey Gracie."

She looked over at him, "Hey Liam been a while."

He shrugged, "I spent the few weeks in California with my dad and his new wife."

"Nice to have you around again," she joked.

He seemed to think. "I hear there will be a Back-2-School dance next Saturday."

She blushed, "So I have heard."

He rubbed back of his neck, "Wondering if might want to go with me?"

She pretended to think it over, "I will have to ask my dad but sure."

He looked around the room before pecking her on the cheek, "Okay, see you around."

/*/*/*/

After school was over Gracie was bouncing as headed outside and smiled when saw that Catherine was the one there. The older woman could tell something was on her mind as headed away from the school when finally asked her, "So anything happen today?"

"I saw Liam he's back from his dad's," she said. "And you know that dance was talking about? He might have...asked me to go."

"I am happy for you kiddo. Think is good thing?"

She blushed, "After he asked he...kissed my cheek."

Both of them were laughing as pulled up to HQ and headed inside where rest of the team was in main area, "Hey monkey."

"Hi Danno, uncle Steve and Chin," Gracie waved at her dad but pulled Catherine into Kono's office.

"What think that was about?" Danny asked.

"I don't know better go find out," Chin said smirking.

Danny knocked before entering, "Ladies, what you chatting about in here?"

Gracie told him what happened, "Can I go Danno?"

"Am sure Catherine and Kono can help get a dress in time."

She squealed as launched into his arms, "Thank you. Thank you."

Danny wlaked back to where the other two were, "When did she start wanting to date?"

Steve raised an eyebrow, "What happened?"

"Liam asked her to the Back-2-School dance next Saturday."

Chin started laughing, "Danny, that's nothing really more than having fun at their age."

/*/*/*/

By the night of the dance she had a new light purple dress with matching hair clips and Danny smiled when she walked down the stairs, "Monkey are you sure? I mean wont mind if you chicken out of this the last minute and go alone or stay home."

Gabby pulled his arm, "Let her go and have some fun."

There was a knock and Liam was tehre in dark jeans and dress shirt, "Mr Williams good evening."

One thing he loved about the kid was had manners, "Why don't you look good Liam."

He smiled at them, "Why thank you."

Gracie met him at the door and took offered flowers which Gabby left to put in some water, "Their beautiful thank you."

Danny dropped them off at the school and they headed inside to get some pictures taken and found a table to sit at near some friends.

Emma wandered over, "Wow, look the wench showed up."

Cara stood next to her snickering, "I hear had to pay you to tkae her here."

"Why don't you go harrass someone else?" Gracie asked.

"You know he's here because someone paid his parents to force him."

Liam stood up, "Shut up and go bother someone else."

Juliana walked over sitting down, "Sorry for what my ass of a sister said to you."

Gracie hugged her friend, "You can't help what she said and thanks Liam."

They danced to a few songs and than grabbed some punch and snacks that were there. Gracie decided that would sit a few out since her head was spinning a little and he helped her to where the bathroom was located and stood outside the door but when she didn't come out he found her puking, "You okay?"

She leaned against the stall unfocused, "I don't know."

Steve was about to head home when phone rang, "McGarrett?"

"It's Liam, I don't know what happened but Gracie became light headed and started puking."

He grabbed his car keys wishing Danny wasn't in meeting with Denning, "Where are you two?"

"The bathrooms by the back doors."

/*/*/*/

Ten minutes later there was a knock and unlocked the door to see him standing there, "We had some punch and few minutes later this."

Gracie looked up when he knelt down, "My stomach hurts."

He looked her over, "Someone spiked your drink kiddo."

"What can you do about that?" Liam asked.

He sent text to Kono, "Checking the cameras now and will deal with but let's get you looked at."

She tried to stand but didn't, "Can't move."

"That's okay," he said carrying her to his truck.

/*/*/*/

Fifteen minutes later Dr Carter was waiting by the front desk at Queens when he walked inside carrying her and pushed him into a room where laid her down. The man didn't say a thing except to nurse to order some blood to be drawn, "Bad luck rubbing off McGarrett?"

Steve glared at his old friend, "Shut it Travis."

He gave her something of her stomach, "That will do until know more."

Steve answered phone rang seeing **KONO**, "What you find?"

Kono answered, "Whoever did this was really careless because caught three teens spiking the punch right before they got some. There wasn't too much left but already told the parents of the kids that might have ingested the punch and sent picture of the teens."

Gracie saw the picture, "Emma and Cara they-" she said before puking more.

"Emma Thompson and Cara O'Hara," he continued. "They were harassing her after we got there and at school."

A nurse came in and handed over the results, "Okay, low levels of GHB in her system but should be fine in the morning."

"Can I go home?" she asked almost in whisper.

"Sure, just stay home a few days and rest," he told her and turned to his friend. "Keep close eye on all those kids."

After getting some nausea medicine he filled it and headed to his place where Danny was waiting, "Monkey you feeling okay?"

Steve set her on the couch and told him what had found out, "Duke has already arrested the girls and Kono told the parents of other kids."

Danny looked to the other teen, "Thanks Liam that was smart thinking."

He sighed as sank down into the couch, "Being around you so much must have worn off a little but to bad had to leave."

Catherine handed him some water, "Sure will figure something out but get some sleep."

/*/*/*/

Gracie woke up around five the next morning to pounding headache and saw her father asleep in one chair and her friend in the other while she was on the couch. Steve walked downstairs and moments later handed her Tylenol, nausea medicine and bottle of water. She followed him to the kitchen where explained what happened, "That explains my head and stomach."

He kissed top of her head, "I know kiddo but with some rest will be fine."

She hugged him, "Thanks for coming uncle Steve."

He hugged her back, "Will always come for you."

"To bad about the dance since wasn't there all to long."

Danny walked in yawning, "Why up at this unholy hour monkey?"

She yawned, "Headahce and stomach but uncle Steve gave me something."

Liam walked in and she hugged him, "Thank you for last night."

He kissed top of her head, "Anytime."

"Go back to sleep only people who are animals," he looked at his partner. "Should think of being awake."

"Danny your awake," Steve pointed out.

"That's because you were in here talking so loud."


	12. guts&seeds with some candy&costumes

_**this is when the kids are a little older and carve pumpkins and trick-or-treat but my cousin did two pumpkins as minions and turned out cool and got idea for the other carvings from a site called pimpkinlady,com and most costume ideas came from partycity,com  
**_

_**Gracie is 12, Matt is 5, CJ & twins are 18 months**_

* * *

It had been a slow few days and since was the weekend Danny suggested that they go get some pumpkins for carving and to make pies. Steve had no clue what to look for but loved to eat pumpkin pie so let his partner drag him along. They had all of the kids there along with the little ones. Danny and Steve pulled up to where the pumpkin patch was located and grabbed a wheel barrel to carry them. The headed to where they were located and so Danny started the lesson on what to look for, "First we have to decide on which ones we want."

"Like that one?" Gracie asked pointing to tall and narrow ones.

"Those wouldn't be good for carving," he told them. "But good ones for making pies."

"What about some of these?" Matt asked pointing to round and fat ones.

"Perfect for carving or making pies so pick some out."

CJ, Jacklyn and Tyler were wandering around not far from the group.

"What else need to look for Danno?" Gracie asked.

"That don't have any cuts or bumps and that they don't tip over and can stand up straight."

They all spent the next hour finding pumpkins and ended up with 12 of them and they loaded them into back of his truck claiming would be better to carve at McGarrett house. Danny stopped to get some pizza before arriving at his partner place where they were inside. Steve put the twins in with CJ for a nap while they got everything done, "So monkey what you want to carve?"

Gracie thought a moment before drawing a funny smiley face and another cat face, "What you think? Matt what you want?"

The little boy ran into the room with Catherine,"Can you do minions?"

"What's that from?" Steve asked but he did know.

Gracie pat his arm, "From Despicable Me."

Between the three adults and little girl they came up with those and another few that said: Happy Halloween, Enter If You Dare and another one of Terror Turf. Once they were all carved seemed that there was pumpkin guts all over the dining room. Matt got this goofy look on his face before flicking some guts over at where Gracie was standing and all of a sudden there was seeds and guts flying around the room at everyone and lasted another ten minutes.

Danny sighed as pulled it out of his hair, "Nice going there little man."

He giggled, "No idea what you mean Danno."

Danny rolled his eyes at the kids, "You two are just horrible you know that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gracie asked.

"Nothin," Danny and Steve said at same time.

/*/*/*/

A few days later it was time for trick-or-treating and Gracie was a spider princess, Matt was black Spiderman, CJ was Elmo, Jacklyn was Abby Cadabby and Tyler was cookie monster. Gracie convinced her father that would be good idea to do it together and since they didn't get a case was good to go. Steve pulled up to Danny and Gabby place where he barely got the boys out of his truck when Gracie ran over hugging him, "Hi uncle Steve and aunt Catherine."

Danny had the twins in stroller when walked up to the house, "Go grab your wagon monkey."

They started walking around and didn't take long for the little ones to go to sleep leaving the older two to run up to doors with one adult taking turns making sure to grab candy for their siblings but after about ten blocks Matt got tired of walking, "Daddy my legs hurt."

Catherine snickered, "Sure he will carry you."

For the next few blocks he was carried and by the time got to Steve's block they were worn out, "Okay sure this is last house," Danny told them. "Beware hear that the person opening the door there is about the scariest person around."

Gracie took his hand and ran up to the front door knocking, "Trick or Treat."

When the door opened a man with black cape and red flame and horns standing there, "Enter if you dare children."

"BRYAN!" they both shouted and he was knocked back when they collided with his body.

"When did you get here?" Matt asked pulling him inside. "Not this morning."

The teen hugged both of them, "I got in about two hours ago while out getting me some candy."

Matt grabbed his bag, "MY CANDY! NONE FOR YOU!"

Gracie snickered as adults walked in, "Little ones have more than enough, right Danno?"


	13. surfing&muffins&cookies

**_this is with Catherine and Gracie spending some time together one afternoon and doing something fun  
_**

* * *

Since Kono was off running from the Yakuza seemed that Gracie missed having someone to go surfing with and late on Wednesday night she pulled out her phone and scrolled through the contacts finding the number she wanted but no answer so called another number. Steve was working on his father's Marquis when phone rang but when say the caller id he became worried, "Graice are you okay? Did something happen?"

"I wanted to ask aunt Catherine something but she isn't answering," she told him.

He walked into the house to find her typing on her laptop, "She's right here want to speak to her?"

Catherine looked up and took the phone, "Hi Gracie."

"My mom is leaving for the mainland ad day early tomorrow and I have a half day and wondering if could do something."

She was happy the little girl was wanting time with her, "Shouldn't you spend time with Danno?"

"He has to work and what else will I do? So what you think?"

"I will ask your dad and see what he has to say. Night Gracie."

"Night aunt Catherine and uncle Steve."

"Night sweetie," he called out and waited for to hangup. "What was that?"

She explained what was said, "What you think that was about?"

He pulled her in for a kiss, "She does love hanging out with you so maybe do that."

/*/*/*/

Around noon Gracie was walking out of the school and glanced around the parking lot smiling when she spotted a familiar blue truck and rushed over, "Aunt Catherine, good to see you here not that thought Danno would have said no since he has to work."

She let the nine-year-old in the truck, "How could he say no to me or you? So what you thinking?"

She looked out the window, "I was thinking maybe surfing...Kono and me use to all of the time but...now she isn't here."

She pulled up to Steve place to grab two boards, "Well, you can always ask me and can find the time."

She couldn't hide her smile, "Sounds good let's get to surf."

/*/*/*/

After they spent a few hours surfing they opted to get some lunch at Kamekona truck and when the big man saw them he brought over their usual, "Nice to see you two. No little kahuna has been around here in a few weeks how come?"

Gracie shrugged, "Where has he been?"

"He went with Bryan to the mainland to see Mary for a few weeks," she told them.

They walked back to the truck grabbing their boards and walked a little while before going back to surfing. After another hour they stopped at the store to grab some ingredients to make cookies, pizza and muffins enough for everyone and headed back to her place.

"So what you want to start first?" Catherine asked her.

"What will take the longest?" Gracie asked.

"Pizza, and that way by time we finish they should be done and be cooling."

"This is cool."

They made the dough. Then, a special sauce that Gracie had found from Danny's mother use to make. Than piled on the different toppings they wanted on their own but than Gracie made one for Danny while Catherine made own for Steve with toppings thought would want. Then they made batch of chocolate chip and another batch of peanut butter cookies. Than, double chocolate muffins and banana nut muffins enough for everyone on the team and more.

/*/*/*/

Steve and Danny showed up around eight that night after a short case to see the kitchen floor along with both of them covered in flour. Catherine took the pizzas out of the oven setting them in what little space was on the counter that was covered in cookies and muffins. Steve headed upstairs to grab a shower while Danny stood in the doorway watching them but he was happy that his daughter had someone else to hang with after all she was not taking Kono being away very good after all they were really close.

"Think we have enough?" Gracie asked.

Catherine smiled at her, "Enough for everyone in our ohana for at least a few days."

"I like doing this...I mean going surfing and baking its fun."

"Am sure that Danno would do this if want to."

"We use to but been a while especially since after aunt Kono and uncle Adam haven't really had get together with our ohana."

Danny made his presence known, "Guess been so busy with work forgot about that Monkey."

Gracie ran over hugging him, "What you think Danno?"

Steve walked in, "That you two have been baking all afternoon?"

Catherine kissed him, "What you think can't do it?"

He knew she loved to bake when stressed, "I knew you both could but smells good in here."

Gracie turned to her uncle, "I think your right uncle Steve."

He raised an eyebrow, "About what this time?"

"That it's so much more fun now that aunt Catherine is on the island more."

The adults started laughing but Steve, "How did you know that?"

"Danno said that once," she told him. "You said it sometime to him."

Danny shook his head, "You have said that more than once since she was stationed at Pearl."

Gracie was grinning, "I agree with you. It's better with her here all of the time."

Catherine hugs the little girl, "Thank you Gracie."

"Because you make uncle Steve so much happier and Danno doesn't complain so much."

/*/*/*/

Later that night after putting the baked goods away and set to get out to Kamekono, Fong, Max and Chin seemed that Gracie needed to get home. Danny helped her to the Camaro and on the way back to his place she was asleep but when he put her to bed, "That was fun Danno."

He kissed her forehead, "Am glad that you had fun monkey."

She yawned, "Maybe aunt Catherine and me can do something more again."

He didn't hide his smile, "Am sure she would love to do something with you when have the time."

"Night Danno, love you."

"Danno loves you more," he said and kissed her good night.


	14. bad morning leads to cute encounter

**this is a little off basis from other story but based off the last episode where Steve is spending time with Joan and Kono is still there**

* * *

Over the next few days the team got use to having another person on the team once more and found that she did help rein in their crazy boss. Danny had Gracie for the week and she wanted to do a report on the military for her history project and thought of her favorite uncle. Mary had gone to get some groceries and once again noticed that there seemed to be a SUV following her and she pulled into a café and rushed inside and pulled out her phone. Steve saw her number pop up, "Mar, everything okay?"

She snapped a picture just before gunshots erupted, "Café Lakota help."

He sent a text to Chin and Danny about the shooting, "I am on my way there."

Duke looked over where Steve rushed over, "She took a bullet to the shoulder and rushed to Queens."

He ran hand down his face, "We know anything?"

Max walked over, "Joan was with her but is unharmed commander."

He rushed over to where crying baby was with paramedics, "Thank you."

Danny rushed over, "She is okay?" he nodded. "Put her in my car and Gracie can watch her."

"Wait you brought her to crime scene?"

"No she was across the street with some friends and is staying in my car."

Steve placed the car seat in his car, "Gracie meet Joan."

/*/*/*/

Was another two hours before actually caught a led that led them right to the two shooters and seemed that Mary was staying overnight. Steve walked into the room frowning at his sister glancing over to see a nurse holding the baby but takes her, "Mar, what happened?"

She moved a little getting comfy, "I thought someone was following me so stopped there to call you when the shooting happened."

He set Joan in her car seat. "Did you see someone in the car?"

"What's going on?" She pulled out her phone, "Was the shooter at the café but never seen him."

He looked at the picture, "Something that trying to deal with."

"What you mean is has to do with WoFat or the Yakuza?"

"How do you even know-"

"You talk in your sleep sometimes bro."

"Neiter of them but will be a guard outside your room and she can stay with me."

She had a grin, "Sure you two will have loads of fun."

/*/*/*/

That night they had caught the man who had shot up the place and Catherine smiled when the front door opened as Gracie ran inside, "Hi uncle Steve. Hi aunt Catherine."

Steve leaned over hugging her, "Hi sweetheart, what are you doing here?"

She smiled as Danny walked in, "Supposed to have dinner with each other remember?"

"And she wanted to meet her new cousin," Danny told them.

Gracie looked at her in the swing, "Aw, she's so cute."

Chin and Leilani walked in, "You're right about that kiddo she is."

Catherine rolled her eyes, "In no time she will have him wrapped her around her little finger."

"Just like someone else?" Chin asked really to no one.

"HUH?" Gracie asked.

Danny shook his head, "Nothing monkey but sure he will."

The ten-year-old pulled her out and sat out on the lanai telling her different stories about people on the team. She liked the idea of having another little girl around the team since thought there wasn't enough right then.

Catherine handed her a bottle of juice taking a picture, "You two look cute together."

/*/*/*/

That night after everyone went home Catherine watched as Steve was putting Joan to sleep in the guest room in her portable crib. She smiled as watched them interact and thought was adorable but liked that he seemed happy. Steve could tell she was watching him and when he turned around pulled her into a hug, "Hm, you okay?"

She led him to the couch, "Just a bruise sailor."

"I know just thought...but happy for you."

She leaned over kissing him, "Am glad that you made me part of the team."

"Cath, you help us so much already on daily basis and seemed that makes perfect sense."

She laid her head on his chest, "You're just adorable with Joan you know that?"

"I think that she's changing Mary for the better and makes her more responsible."

"Admit it you love having your sister here on the island once more and love the idea of having a little niece."

He huffed, "Have no idea what you mean."

"Danny is right that your going soft."

He glared down at her, "How about show you that am not going soft."


	15. not all is what seems to be

**this is a small case where Denning is playing them for his own agenda  
**

* * *

Danny walked into HQ heading for his office and liked how was quiet around there since Steve had been running around with his Seal team. Kono and Chin were still not there yet and he didn't want to admit how much more exciting things were with the man around without the gunfights and car chases. The man had been gone a month and seemed that all of the horrible criminals seemed to take a vacation leaving the idiot ones in their places not that any of them were complaining.

Steve had gotten off the C130 carefully pulled on his sunglasses as met with Lt Lukela there, "Duke what's up?"

The Lt handed him a coffee, "Denning asked me to pick you up for meeting?"

"At five in the morning?" he asked as looked at his watch. "I have been gone for a month and ready for sleep."

"Sorry but orders are orders but after this will buy you breakfast."

Davis Mantel looked up when the door opened, "Commander McGarrett and Lt Lukewa governor Denning is waiting for you."

Sam Denning looked up, "Thank you Lieutenant that will be all."

Steve sipped his coffee, "Governor what can I do for you?"

He handed him a file, "Was about to hand over a case to your team but heard you were coming back and thought bring you in."

He read the file, "Arthur Lange the name is familiar."

"Suspected of running drugs and weapons across the islands and moved his main base here to Oahu."

/*/*/*/

Steve slid out of his truck ignoring the pain that shot through his shoulder and headed into the office smiling when spotted Catherine leaning against the smart table. She offered him cup of coffee and kissed him briefly, "You find out anything?"

She shook his head, "Ran the names you gave me and seems that he's connected to Lange by the name of Javier Nestor."

Danny walked in with Kono and Chin, "Looks whose finally back here."

Steve set a tablet on the table, "You all remember Lange?"

"One of the biggest drug and weapon runners on the islands," Kono answered

Danny took offered coffee, "So what does that have to do with us?"

"We have finally got enough to bust the man and his crew."

Chin smirked, "About time have been trying to for close to three years."

Danny turned to Catherine, "So you tagging along with this?"

She nodded, "Let's get this done."

/*/*/*/

They arrived at the warehouse that Lange rented along with SWAT they split up and soon busted down the doors. Capt Grover was more than glad that they for once had waited for backup and none of the cops were injured to badly and one guy was shot but alive and another one was unharmed. Danny looked at the unharmed teenager that was sitting in a chair handcuffed and pulled his partner away from anyone to hear them, "Babe, we have a problem."

Steve raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about Danno?"

"The kid that's sitting over there is Patrick Denning as the nephew to governor Sam Denning."

Kono and Chin walked over, "What we going to do?"

Catherine joined them, "You don't think that the Denning information by using him as a snitch?"

"That sounds about right but why bring us in and not tell us?" Danny asked.

Steve thought a moment, "Using us to clean up his dirty work, AGAIN."

Chin shook his head as talk to a cop, "They will take him to interrogation."

"How long you think before his uncle is there bailing him out?"

"Ten says the moment we get there," Danny said.

"Okay, ten says five minutes," Kono said and Chin agreed.

Catherine rolled her eyes, "I am going with ten that he starts calling before even get there."

Steve barely pulled out of the area when his phone was ringing, "Governor...yes sir he was...no sir...okay."

She raised an eyebrow from backseat, "He's meeting us at the office with his nephew?"

Danny reached back handing her $10, "How does she do that?"

She pat his shoulder, "It's a gift that have thought knew that already."

Steve laughed, "Why think stopped betting against her?"

By the time they arrived back at the office Patrick Denning was sitting in Steve's office with the governor standing there glaring at the man. Kono and Chin glanced over at the two senior team members before pushing them off to the said office. Catherine snickered watching them head off to the lions den, "Good luck."

Governor Denning looked up, "Commander McGarrett. Detective Williams."

"Why didn't you tell me your nephew was mixed up in this?" Steve asked the man.

"Commander, let me remind oyu that I run this task force and don't need to answer to you."

Danny put his hand to his partner shoulder, "No governor but yuo left out important information for how long?"

"A lot of things that this man did could have been prevented had we known," Steve hissed. "No one involved in thsi case knew he was a snitch."

"Once again I don't need to answer to you."


	16. new friends and babysitting

**this one is where Gracie has some fun babysitting her two cousins for one afternoon and first day of school  
**

* * *

Gracie had just entered high school and was her first day of high school but her father was away in Jersey with some family business. So staying with uncle Steve for the first few days of school and on the first day Catherine was first up other than Steve who was out for a swim. She started making breakfast and lunch for the kids and she knocked on the guest bedroom door smirking when Gracie rolled away from her groaning, "Five more minutes."

"Unless want to miss your morning run better get moving," she told the fourteen-year-old.

Gracie waited until she left before slipping on pair of shorts and t-shirt before heading downstairs and found her uncle waiting for her. They went on a short five miles before stopping off to get some donuts and headed back to the house. She ran upstairs grabbing a shower and by the time got downstairs with her backpack kissing Matt and CJ on top of the head before sitting down between them to eat something before going to school. Steve put her bicycle in back of his truck before driving her to school.

She smiled when they pulled up to the school, "Thanks uncle Steve."

He reached behind him to grab her backpack, "Sure up to ride back to my place?"

"Yes and will get the boys from school and call you when we get there."

He handed her some money, "Okay, if something happens give me a call but you know."

/*/*/*/

At lunchtime, Gracie grabbed her lunch and looked around the room to see no one she recognized and found a table that no one was sitting there. A few minutes later another girl and boy sat down in front of her and smiled, "Hi there."

Both teens had dirty blonde hair and green eyes, "I am Nikki and this is my twin brother Allen."

"I am Gracie new around here?"

"Yea, we just moved here from New Jersey last week."

She raised an eyebrow, "Wow, really am from there originally."

Allen frowned, "When did you move here?"

"My mom married once again about eight years ago and we moved here."

"My dad got a stationed here at Pearl and again we had to relocate once more."

They got to talking and seemed that once more found out that they had gone to school with each other for a few years and were friends. They made plans to get together in the next few days and have some fun since lived across the street from where Danny lived.

/*/*/*/

After school was over Gracie walked over to where she had her bicycle and rode over to the Moanalua Elementary School. She pulled out her cell phone texting her uncle that she was at the school and would tell him when she got to the house. Matt walked out of his classroom and headed to where CJ classroom was. The five-year-old smiled when he spotted his brother and they noticed Gracie standing off to side of the sidewalk.

CJ rushed over hugging her, "We walking home?"

She nodded, "Yep, how about we grab snack on the way home?"

They took their time heading back to the house and stopped at a small grocery store to get a soda and snack. Both of the boys grabbed some muffins and she grabbed some cookies and they were on the way back to the house. Once she got them settled in front of the TV with some movie she texted Steve

**Gracie:** _we made it back_  
**Steve:** _good to know  
_**Gracie:**_ see told you we could_  
**Steve:**_ yeah, knew you could but let me know __if need_ something  
**Gracie****:** _can we get pizza for dinner? you know since didn't get it last night  
_**Steve****:** _okay, don't let the boys sit in front of the TV all afternoon  
_**Gracie:**_ will try to but know they love movies and TV  
_**Steve:**_ caught a case so might be home late  
_**Gracie:**_ I can handle them for one night  
_

The boys looked over to see that she was on the phone but she checked on them before she went to grab her backpack to get her homework. She helped Matt with his spelling homework he had and after he was done she went to her own math homework.

/*/*/*/

Around six that night since no one was home yet she ordered a few pizza for the whole team and found the money that Steve had left for her. CJ had curled up under a tent he had made under the dining room table with some sheets and pillows. After they had dinner and she watched another movie with them she helped both boys into their pajamas before reading a bedtime story she turned off the lights except night-light went back to her homework and around nine she went to bed after setting the alarm.

Around ten Steve got home and noted that all of the lights were off and after checking the alarm he looked to see the boys were asleep and found Gracie laying across the bed in the guest room chatting with someone on her phone. Gracie said goodnight to her mother and smiled at him, "Hi uncle Steve."

He sat on edge of the bed, "You three have fun tonight?"

She sat up and put phone on table, "We watched a few movies, CJ built a fort and Matt did his homework."

He kissed top of her head, "You did really good kiddo."

"They aren't that hard uncle Steve," she said. "Not that hard to keep them entertained for a few hours."

"How did you three together go yesterday?"

"We had loads of fun but nothing bad happened for once."

"The house is in one piece so that had some fun but nothing happened."

"Good to know someone other than me can stay out of trouble," Catherine told her husband.

Gracie giggled, "Danno and uncle Steve do tend to find trouble a lot of these days."

"I am not that bad," Steve said and they laughed. "Right?"

"YES!" she said as started laughing once again and he walked out of the room saying something under his breath.

She yawned and called out, "Night uncle Steve."

He turned around smiling, "Night Gracie."


	17. Mission Shanghi

**sorry for the bad updating but having a bit of writers block at the moment for what to do on these chapters...this is what think could happen when rescue Kono  
**

* * *

Danny walked into HQ to see his partner on his cell phone and see that Catherine was already there tapping away at the smart table but she didn't look up but motioned him over. When he walked over he could see dozen different things on there which he couldn't read, "What you got?"

Chin walked over handing over some coffee, "No complaint about the time, brah?"

He took the coffee, "When she calls nicely never mind but why so early?"

Steve walked over hanging up his phone, "Found us a flight there but looks like on our own."

Chin nodded, "Already told Denning we were taking some time off so got a week."

Danny looked at them, "What are yuo talking about?"

"I have been working with some contacts overseas to find out where Sota might be hiding Adam and came up with the best place," she told him and pulled out a map. "Kono last said they were in downtown Hong Kong when they took him so been working with that and found three places that might use. Than worked with a few friends," she was smiling. "And from there could eliminate two of them with a few things that they would need nearby."

"Like easy access to the water and highways," Danny said.

Steve spoke up, "We leave for Shanghi in an hour and from there take small plane."

/*/*/*/

It took them twelve hours just to get to Shanghi and another four hours on a smaller plane to get to another airfield. Once they landed seemed that a few men were waiting there with three jeeps already there adn Steve led them over, "Thanks for this Randy."

All three men nodded, "Smooth Dog anytime after what you did on last OP owe you."

Catherine smiled at the men as loaded the vehicles, "So we know anything?"

They didn't take more than an hour before got to old apartment buildings and they headed inside to adjoining rooms, "We have Craig and David watching the place but nothing more," Jake said as walked into the room and passed around coffee. "Long flight?"

Danny sipped his coffee, "Smooth Dog over there chatted whole way so no."

There was a knock and Kono walked in, "Good you made it here."

Danny pulled her into a hug, "Am glad your here in one piece."

"Everything that had on Sota and his men are on the computers but haven't seen him."

There was another knock and Wade Grutches walked in, "Wow, didn't expect all of you here so soon."

Chin moved over, "So what we going to do?"

Steve moved to look over the bag of weapons, "Once know he's in there will bust in."

/*/*/*/

It took another two days before they could see Sota returning with Adam in a black SUV and get enough surveillance to know what wanted to do. Kono watched as everyone geared up and she did the same thing making sure that someone was watching the video feed whole time. Steve looked around, "Chin and Kono you take Craig and Jake to the back door while Danny, David and Lucas with me and we take the two doors at the same time. Jeffrey you will take spot with Wade on roof across from the warehouse."

Steve looked around when they got into position when they got ready to bust in, "Ready?"

Chin got a nod, "On your go."

They busted down the doors at the same time and soon met by hail of gunfire but Kono spotted him tied to a chair and rushed over there. Adam blinked his eyes when could hear the gunfire all around him but someone was whispering in his ear, "Sh, just me."

They all retruned fired with Sota and his five henchman but soon four man were on the ground and Sota started running not watching where he was firing or running until he had run right into where Kono had taken Adam who reached for her gun and shot the man in middle of the forehead before he collapsed agaisnt her. Catherine had been shot in the side so Steve patched her up to able to move while Jake was doing the same to Adam.

They all met up at the trucks, "How we getting out of here?"

Wade joined them, "I have a ride that will get here and another friend that will clean this place up here."

They all gathered in the three vehicles that were there but Adam was laid across the backseat with his head in Kono lap but he was out before they left. Took them another four hours to get to Shanghi where had a private plane waiting. Once they got loaded seemed that they would need to wait another hour before they got cleared to take off. Seemed that Jake and Luke were still on edge so they took position around the plane to ensure that nothing would come back and bite them.

/*/*/*/

Another 15 hours later they were landing on the Tripler Army Medical Center after having caught a helicopter. Both Adam and Catherine were rushed into surgery which left rest of them to gather in the waiting room for some news and Kono was made to get checked over. Chin had left to grab everyone some change of clothes and food for everyone. Rest of the Seals headed off somewhere since their leave was over. Danny had gone home to see his kids and fiance.

Steve had taken to pacing around the waiting room when Dr Carter walked over, "Wow, for once your not in here."

He glared at his friend, "Thanks for the confidence Travis."

"Usually you guys come back from OPs and your among the injured but this time nope."

Kono limped over, "Any news on them?"

"Adam lost a lot of blood from the gunshot wound he had to his shoulder along with three broken ribs. He's upstairs to stop the bleeding."

Kono slid down into a chair, "Thank god will be okay."

"Catherine also lost good amount of blood from wound to her side but didn't hit anything vital."


	18. post Mission Shanghi

**this is continue from the last chapter and might do next one on her first day back but not sure will write for this after this chapter**

* * *

It was another day and a half before got any good news that said both were doing good and out of the woods. Steve looked at his phone planning on letting it go to voicemail until saw DENNING across the caller id and he stepped out into the hallway, "McGarrett...yes sir...will be there...goodbye."

Danny walked in with coffee but stopped, "What happened now?"

"Denning wants to see me in his office no later than the next hour but didn't say anything else."

"What you think that means? He knows what we did?"

David Kanui looked up when he walked into the office area, "Commander he's expecting you so go right in."

Sam Denning looked up when he closed the door, "I heard from someone that three officers of HPD along with a few Navy Seals went overseas on a rescue mission. And of course I couldn't believe it was your team since no one had told me a thing. So care to explain?"

"We were all out fishing this weekend so no idea."

He raised an eyebrow, "Commander, we been working together in this for two years and after that long have learned when need to over look something that your team," he paused. "But considering you stopped one of the biggest cartels across the world think can over look it this once."

He released breath didn't know was holding, "Thank you sir."

He handed him a file, "I see that you put in for Rollins to become permanent part of your team."

"She has been a vital part of the team while Officer Kalakaua was gone-"

"I see no problem with reinstating Kalakaua back to your team but Rollins will be on probation until sure you two can work together."

A while later Catherine looked up when her door opened and saw as Danny walked in and handed her tea, "Where did he go?"

"Not really sure something about a meeting but should get out in a few days."

There was a knock at the door when Kono walked in before Steve, "Thanks guys for not giving up."

Chin smirked, "Cuz were ohana and that means no one is left behind."

"So what had you running off so fast earlier?" Danny asked.

"That Denning is pissed we went there to rescue Adam but since we put a stop to the Yakuza has overlooked that," he told them. "And Kono your reinstated Monday morning and Cath your still on the team more of a probation period though."

Kono looked around, "You replaced me? Feeling the love."

"We didn't really replace you permanently but more as way to help out."

"And that was only the last two weeks," Danny defended.

"I figured that Danny but am glad now to the only woman on the team," she rolled her eyes. "What else miss?"

Danny shook his head, "Macho Seal going soft at sight of his new niece Joan."

Kono was grinning, "Hope you have that on tape at least?"

"Happened around the smart table so sure you could dig and find something."

"Thanks for the help partner," Steve shoved his shoulder.

Catherine took his phone and phone a picture, "Mary adopted her and dropped it on him."

"Wow, she's adorable but going to have him wrapped around his finger in no time."

"For sure," Danny and Chin said at once.

"Have no idea what your all talking about," Steve huffed. "Am not going soft."

Danny was snickering, "Grace has you wrapped around her finger minutes after meeting you."

"Shouldn't talk she has you in the same place Danno."

After they left the room Catherine pulled him onto her bed, "Gracie does have you."

He raised an eyebrow, "Why do you all think that?"

"She asked either of you something added with puppy dog eyes and pout she has you doing anything."

Kono walked back to Adam room when he gets off the phone, "You good with them?" he asked.

She pecked him on the lips, "Yes, were both good with everything and all yours for next four days."

He pulled her onto the bed, "Sounds like should get out of here."

"Doc said no earlier than Sunday morning and no change."

/*/*/*/

Sunday morning seemed that Steve had convinced the doctor to allow both of them to go home and recover there which he decided was better than trying to get both Adam and Catherine to stay in their rooms and not drive the hospital staff nuts. Chin arrived and after Kono and Adam got into his car they headed back to Adam place where both of their vehicles were but since he had to be at work soon he left them on their own- no one was complaining though. Danny offered to get Catherine that morning after his partner was doing something for the governor he got her upstairs and she took painkillers and went to sleep.

Chin looked up when the blonde man walked into HQ, "She get home good?"

Danny nodded, "Took painkiller and should be out for a few hours and boys are gone for the day."

"Dropped them over at his place where their cars are so not sure will stay there all to long."


End file.
